The sharp pointed end of a ski-pole not only provides a hazard that an individual will inadvertently be jabbed thereby but also the pointed ends are frequently damaged. There have been some attempts in the prior art to provide retractable ski pole points to minimize injury to other skiers. Such devices, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,733 to Sibner have the disadvantage of requiring continued hand pressure on the ski point deployment control to maintain the point deployed.